Skyrim: The Uncontrolled Way
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: Sometimes finishing once isn't enough.  Sometimes you need to do it your self.  This is what happens to Rick as he played Skyrim once, but the game knows that it is not enough.  So it brought him in to finish the job.  OC/DragonBorn
1. Into the Breach

**A/N: This will be the Skyrim version of The Elder Scrolls. I just started with the male version of a khajiit, but as I go along with a male version I will be writing a female version. The story will go along when I continue with the game. Now this is one of those 'fall into the game' story. Note that Rick in the story has already played through the game in his world so he knows what will happen and that some dialogue will be cut out because some of it's boring and will only list the important ones. Just try to roll with it okay and we will possibly have a happy ending or maybe not.**

**Warning: There will be spoilers.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>'Okay, that's the first play through, now let's see if I can get the second one for the achievement.'<p>

Rick has just finish Skyrim and is now going for seconds. 'Come on, load up.' The problem is that his Xbox is too slow on the start up for itself and its games. 'I wish I can take a hammer and fix it Russian style. That'll let off some steam.' Eventually he got to the menu screen that shows the famous Dragonborn mark. **(Apparently for those of you who doesn't believe it. That mark came from a Dragonborn, but the Empire forgot it. Look it up for proof.)**

'Alright, now let start up again.'

He goes to the 'New Game' option and, ignoring the warning, presses start. At this point everything on the screen freezes.

"OH, COME ON! Stupid Xbox, that's the fifth time, you do that again and I'll send you to the scrape yard!"

Whether the console heard him or not it unfroze and the game continued.

'That's weird; you're supposed to turn it off before it can start again.' He gives it a few moments of thought. 'Oh well. If it works then don't fix it.'

He takes his IPod and starts up the music in his headphones. 'Dang that's better.' While waving his head along with music he didn't notice that his screen froze again, but this time making it go black. When he looks at the screen again he quietly grabs his IPod with his headphones and goes to the Xbox.

'Fuck this, I'll turn it off and get a new one and you, my good sir, are going to the scrape yard.'

When he touches the power button he blacked out and hit the floor. The last thing he hears is a few words of an ancient language he doesn't recognize.

* * *

><p>Rick heard clopping of horse's hooves and, what he thinks is some old rickety wheels turning. He opens his eyes to see a carriage making the noise and his hands bound.<p>

'Wait, it can't be. I'm…in…Skyrim!' He looks around to see Ralof, Ulfric Stormcloak, and the horse thief whose name he can't remember. 'Oh god, please don't tell me I'm playing the Dragonborn.'

He looks where the Dragonborn is supposed to be and what he sees shocks him. He sees a female khajiit with a very dark coloring on the outside of her fur and a light coloring on the inside of it. She had white long hair that went to her shoulders and had on the old clothes you always start off with. 'Man, she looks like what I was going to make.'

He sees that her eyes were closed, which can only mean that this is the beginning of the whole thing.

Rick's eyes went wide when he remembers something. 'Wait, what about me!'

He looks down on himself to see that he still wearing his inside clothes, which consisted of a dark shirt with a wolf and a dragon on it, it was one of a kind, and dark jeans that matched his dark shoes. He felt something in his pocket and realized that it was his IPod. 'Well, at least I have something to remind me of home.'

He looks at the khajiit again and then remembers something else. 'If she is the one I imagined than shouldn't her name be too?' He decided to try this thought. "Rigi?"

Her eyes fluttered opened. She looks down at her hands to see her wrist were bound and lets out a heavy sigh. She then looks up and sees Ralof and the others. She then looks over at me and gains a curious look.

'That's expected…I mean I am wearing clothes not of this world.'

"Hey you. You're finally awake." Her head turns to Ralof.

"You were trying to cross the border right?" Rick tunes out the already listened to dialogue. He knows what to do here. He just sits back and waits. Soon he feels someone shaking him. He opens his eyes to see the khajiit turning her head to Ralof. "And just where are you from? That kind of clothing suggests that you are not from here." Rick remains silent for this. He's got a surprise when the execution comes. "Silent huh? That's alright."

He looks ahead to see that they are near the stopping point. He gives the khajiit one last look before the wagon stops for their deaths. "End of the line." Ralof said.

He gets up and follows them and gets with the group. He looks to see the future Dragonborn right beside him, as if looking for safety. As the names were called out and the horse thief shot by an arrow it was the khajiit's turn. This began the usual talk, except without the character design, and she went to the lineup. Now it was his turn.

"You! Step forward." The captain said.

Rick steps forward as ordered.

"What is your name?" The solider holding a list.

**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR**

"What was that?" The one holding the list said.

"Doesn't matter, get in line." The captain said, frustrated with all the interruptions.

Rick joins with the others and went through the usual dialogue with the mage and the first solider getting his head lopped off. Now it was the khajiit's turn. "Now it's the cat's turn."

'KHAJIIT! IT'S KHAJIIT! NOT CAT!"

**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR**

A dragon passed in the background where Rick knew it would be.

'That's right dragon. Come set us free.'

"Sir…" A timid Imperial said.

"Silence! Begin the execution!" The captain again ordered.

Rick began feeling something was wrong. That was happing too fast and there is still time till the dragon attacks. He had to do something. He feels around in his pocket for the IPod and starts up a song. The song starts up in his pocket and everyone freezes. While trying to figure out where the sound is coming from Rick recognizes the song as 'My Spirit Will Go on' by Dragonforce.

'Irrrrrroooooonnnnnyyyyyyyy.'

Every soldier in the area looks around to find the source of the sound and the prisoners looking at him especially Rigi. They knew it was coming from him, but the stupid imperials really don't know where to look. He sees the dragon now coming to land on the tower.

'That's it. That's it.'

The dragon landed on the tower with a heavy thud and roared at everyone. The executioner stumbled backwards almost letting go of the axe. While every able body person ran from or fought the dragon Rick went to Rigi. He lifts her up by the shoulder to see her in shock. "WE GOT TO MOVE, NOW!"

He drags her along to the tower where you're supposed to go to the game. Rick throws her into the tower and closes the door behind him. He reaches into the pocket containing his IPod. He takes it out and turns off the music now the has dragon attacked. "Well…that was fun."

He leans on the wall inside to give himself a breather; Ralof and Ulfric were talking about the dragon and escaping, while he went up the stairs because that's where you're supposed to go. What he doesn't realize is that Rigi was watching him. 'This boy…he's special. He knew what was going to happen and my name. How does he know all this?'

Rigi follows silently when Ralof said something to her, "Quick, up the stairs!"

She hurried along to find the boy waiting at mid-tower. He takes one step forward and the dragon's head burst through the wall and spits out fire from its maw, effectively killing and burning a Stormcloak solider on the mid-tower level. The boy pushes her back against the wall and places himself against the wall as best as possible. When the dragon finished his flame throwing he pulls his head back out to find more prey. The boy goes to the hole in the wall and looks out for a second than jumps out. 'IS HE CARZY?'

She rushes over to see that he landed in the second floor of a partially destroyed building. She lets out a sigh of relief that he's okay and jumps after him; after all the walkway to the top is blocked off. She landed with a heavy thud into the charred building and goes to the ground floor. She came out to see everyone of the buildings burning one way or another. She looks around to find the boy. 'If he knows my name and the dragon attacking than he knows where to go, I have to find him.'

She finds him with a group of an imperial guard and a child and his father.

"You two still alive? Doesn't matter. Follow me." The imperial guard said.

Rick and Rigi follow him by a wall where the dragon attacks again and through another building and a battleground. Eventually ending up in a courtyard where Ralof comes out of a building. The two soldiers have an argument and then splitting up. Rick goes to where Ralof went and heads into the building, with Rigi following close behind.

Rick entered the room with calm feeling in him, knowing what would happen. Ralof cuts the bindings on him and Rigi's too. "Grab their weapons and armor. I don't think they need it."

Strangely enough, there seems to be two bodies instead of one. 'Is this world adapting to me?" Rick decides to roll with it and gets his sword and armor. After a while of getting it on he takes his sword out and leans on the wall where the Imperials will come out. Ralof and Rigi take their places with him and wait when they hear voices coming from the hallway. "Get ready." Ralof warned.

The portcullis raises open to reveal two Imperials, unaware of their death that is coming. Ralof strikes first and get one in the arm, disabling him. Rigi and Rick went to the other and gets her; one in the neck and the stomach, killing her. Ralof finishes off the other one with a swipe of his sword on the neck. "Now let's get out of here." Ralof said walking away.

Rick stays behind and searches the woman's body because she's the one holding the key and better items on her. He takes the gold and loots the other body. He finds the key when Ralof ask Rigi to find it. They watch him open the gate and put the key in his pocket. "Well…let's get going." Ralof said surprised.

Ralof goes into the hall with both Rick and Rigi staying behind. Rigi looks at Rick and he looks at her. "Stick with me; I'm full of bad ideas and surprises." Rick told her.

He rushes into the hall leaving Rigi bewildered, but recovers and follows behind them.

'I'm definitely sticking with him.' She decides.

The group comes upon a long hall with gates for every cell. Spider webs and littered trash was everywhere telling the age of the place. Rick searches for the one with skeleton and picks the lock on the gate. **(Did I forget to mention that he can pick locks fast and without trouble? No, okay.)** He takes whatever gold it had on it then catches up to the others and finds that they have dealt with the mage and the other Imperial in the holding room. As the others catch up Rick looks around the room to find some useful items. He needs to find at least five thousand gold pieces with the furnishing price so he can buy the house in Whiterun. He knows how much trouble he had when he played for the first time.

When he got all he need hears metal clanging against each telling him that they reach the holding cells. He goes down the stairs to see Rigi finishing off the mage with a stab in the neck. She turns to him with her sword raise as if anticipating a strike from another Imperial. She stops midway when she sees that it is the boy who has been helping them. More swords clanging erupted in the room when two more Imperials came in and started trying to kill everyone. Rick immediately runs to one and the Imperial swung his sword horizontally but Rick went sliding low and pierced him in the stomach. He doubles over as he clutched his stomach to stop the bleeding as Rick got up and thrusts his sword into the back of his neck, effectually killing him. He pulls it out to other one fighting the Stormcloak woman and stabs him in the back. He grunts from the impact then dies down. Rick pulls the sword out of him swiftly, dropping him dead on the ground. He looks up to see everyone staring at him. "What?" Rick asks creeped out.

"That was…amazing." Rigi says bewildered.

Rick just sighed. "Whatever, come on we got to go." With that he walks to the holding cell that has the dead mage in it. "Hey Rigi, can you open this? We need whatever this one has." He looks at Rigi to see her response.

Rigi picks the lock while everyone else checks ahead for trouble. Rick stays behind and watches her work, amazed that she can do it, but still needs practice. She turns the lock picker slightly and turns the dial and gets it opened. She takes the mages clothes and gives it to Rick then takes the gold and the book on fire. She starts to read to give her the advantage because of just having electricity from her claw tips. Rick comes up beside her and reads too. He holds out his hand and thinks hard enough to get the fire going on his right hand. Rigi followed, but see that Rick is holding his hand like he was going to snap his fingers. He snaps his fingers toward the recently dead bodies and lights it up, the yellow flame spreading to whatever it could before it dissipated. He checks around for anything else and finds some books. He takes those and the knapsack on the table. He goes down the tunnel with Rigi following behind.

They came upon a cavern with a high rise ledge and a lower level where water use to flow through now blocked by rubble from outside. He sees archers on the other side and two swordsmen coming towards them. He swipes one on the neck then snaps his fingers to the archers on the other end. He lights him on fire making the oil on the ground lit up in flames and takes out the other archer along with them. He sees that Rigi finishes with hers and starts going to the other tunnel leading out. Rick follows her and after taking out the overgrown spiders and sneaking past the sleeping bear they made it out with everyone alive.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm not complaining but even though that was the first fight I've been in…that was fun." Everyone looks at him in shock. How could this kid who has never been in a fight take down Imperials easy with spiders and doing magic at the same time?<p>

"Let's get to Riverwood." Ralof said. "My sister can help us."

Rick and Rigi follow him, but the two other Stormcloaks go onto the other path leading to the opposite direction. "Be safe on your journey friends." Ralof calls out to them.

They nod to him and continue down the road. A short time later from fighting the wildlife and passing the stones night falls on Skyrim.

Ralof looks up at the sky. "Let's make camp tonight. We'll move out in the morning." Ralof goes to a small clearing near the river. "This spot should do."

Ralof takes this chance to get some firewood and starts making a small campfire. Rick goes to the river to wash away the grim from his face when he hears the stones crunching near him. "Hey Rigi, what do you need?"

Rigi didn't say anything as she also took this chance to wash her face. Then she turns to him who was staring out where the river was flowing. "How do you know my name?" She asks.

Rick turns to her with a small smile. "I will tell you when you are ready." He gets up and walks over to a spot near the now lit fire and lies down to rest. Rigi does the same on the other side. One knowing what will happen and the other doesn't even know that the real quest has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending line is always on my ass. Now that's all I got and you guys got lucky that I had time for this. Just remember that updates will not be here faster until summer. Anyways enjoy this new story from me.<strong>

**Wolfdragon out.**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Looks like I ended up in deep shark infested waters and now I can't write anything. I got all these ideas and no way to connect them and that usually comes to me when typing it out. Now I got to deal with the final year of high school and everyone is pressuring me on getting my grades and SAT scores up. Looks like I might be dead for a while but maybe I will come back after a few weeks of school or maybe not. Either way I'm sorry. All this pressure is getting to my head and I can't think for shit. I promise that when I come back I will place a new MLP and Awake and Alive chapter. But for now it's time for me to take a dirt nap.**

**Also to my characters sorry your going to get your asses frozen but I have to concentrait on work.**

**I'm really sorry everyone.**


End file.
